Bill Overbeck vs. Sonya Blade
Interlude Wiz: In order to know war you have to be in a war. Boomstick: And if you want to know about war tactics, talk to these two! Wiz: Bill Overbeck, the Vietnam War veteran Boomstick: And Sonya Blade, the high tech war hero Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to anilize their weapons armor and skill to see who would win a Death Battle Bill Overbeck Wiz: Before the zombie apocalypse broke out, Bill Overbeck was an aging Vietnam veteran, who had served in the 1st Special Forces Group. Boomstick: Bill looks like my grandpa! Wiz: After suffering a knee injury, he left the war and took up a habit for smoking. Years later as he was undergoing a surgery for his leg, Bill had his first encounter with the undead. Boomstick: Bill fought his way out of the hospital, with nothing but a few surgical utensils, and while resisting the effects of the anesthesia. LIKE A BOSS! Wiz: After he escaped, Bill loaded up and got ready to face the hordes of zombies. During the conflict Bill, formed a group of survivors composed of Francis, a biker, Zoey, a film student, and Louis, a Junior Systems Analyst. With them he formed a strong bond, and led them out of many dangerous situations. Boomstick: Bill served two tours of duty in the Vietnam War. U.S. Special Forces involvement in the war that ended in 1975. Meaning he has about 15 years of experience and training behind his 65 years. Wiz: Somebody in the S.F should have good aim, must be really skilled in evasion, and must be great in tactics. And Bill certainly fits the bill. Boomstick: Really Wiz? You had to say that? Wiz: What did I say? Boomstick: Bill certainly fits the bill. You repeated his name Wiz: Oy vey Boomstick: Oh that kind of bill Wiz: Dumkoph! Boomstick: Anyway, Bill is an expert marksman, preferring an Assault rifle variants and sub-machine gun variants Wiz: He has a Magnum as his side arm with unlimited ammo, and can use melee weapons Boomstick: He also has a lot things he can use as grenades. He has a pipe bomb that attracts zombies, Molotov cocktails to burn down Tanks, and bile bombs that blind people and also attracts zombies. Wiz: He also have ammo upgrades like Frag rounds and Incendiary ammo. The frag rounds explode on contact with anything, and the incendiary ammo will set anything ablaze with the touch Boomstick: When talking about physical feats, he might not have much but we did our best and found one that is pretty impressive. Taking a punch from the Tank. Wiz: The Tank is the strongest infected in the Left 4 Dead Universe. He can punch dumpsters, cars, forklifts, carriges, and can rip concrete strait out of the ground. Boomstick: Wiz, how much does it take to punch a car high enough for it to go 3 stories? Wiz: Well Boomstick, the average weight of a regular car is 2,986 pounds and the speed of the Tanks punch is 120 mph. Boomstick: Get to the point Wiz! Wiz: The point is, using my nerd skills, Bill can withstand a force of 72,670 pounds. Meaning despite being old, he can take a punch. Boomstick: If my ex-wife can tank a jet crashing into her, then she is the fat version of him. Wiz: And it doesn't just stop there, he can walk through fire with little damage and the same can be said for bullets. Boomstick: He also has healing items that well...heal him! Wiz: He can use Pain Pills to give him a temporary health boost, adrenaline shots to make him faster, and a health kit to heal him. Even from being ripped to shreds by Witches or Hunters. Boomstick: Meaning the Med-kits are miracles in a red box Wiz: Though having many feats he has his flaws. Boomstick: Right: He is old as hell, has a severe limp, and not really fast as even Spitters can catch up to him while Bill is at full speed Wiz: But Bill is a skilled fighter, and stayed liked that until he was killed by 3 Tanks while raising the escape bridge. Boomstick: (Sniffle) I'll miss him Bill: Even being in war doesn't prepare you for this! They just come at ya and come at ya and never goddamn stop! Sonya Blade Wiz: The Black Dragon, a faction of mercenaries. Boomstick: Their purpose? To assassinate and destroy the Red Dragon! Wiz: But, one person decided to hunt them down, Lieutenant Sonya Blade. Boomstick: The Black Dragon lead by Kano, he assassinated Sonya’s partner. Leaving her with a vendetta against him. Wiz: As such learning of his participation in a tournament she defied her superiors and went after him. However, both her and Kano were captured by Shao Kahn Boomstick: There’s that brainwashing leader of Outworld! Wiz: However, Sonya sent a signal to her department and her good friend. Major Jackson Briggs. Otherwise known as Jax. Boomstick: He succeeded and they both went back to Earthrealm to warn about the extra-dimensional danger. But of course, they didn’t believe it. So they were unable to prevent Shao Kahn’s invasion of Earth. Wiz: Guess Left 4 Dead isn't the only place with corrupt government I suppose. Not wanting to stop a extra-dimensional threat. Boomstick: As such, Jax & Sonya were left to take on the threat themselves. Wiz: However, Sonya was certainly good enough for the job. Sonya is an expert at Kenpō & Tae Kwon Do Boomstick: Sonya focuses on speed & agility in combat, using quick and effective strikes. Just like when I-''' Wiz: *Ahem* she also incorporates gymnastics into her moves. Such as the Kartwheel. A cartwheel which kicks the opponent upon impact '''Boomstick: But who cares when you can manipulate pink-colored energy? Which is even able to crush an opponent? Wiz: Yeah, I suppose. She also has a Wind Blade which is a pinwheel like weapon tipped with sharpened blades. And Kali Sticks Boomstick: Wait, she uses sticks of all things!? Wiz: They’re like Batons. And Sonya dual-wields them as batons. Boomstick: Hm, well I guess they’d be effective against Magneto, as they’re wood. She also has a limited supply of grenades. And drones which come with homing missiles, machine guns, shoot lasers or it can just make it kamikaze the opponent. Wiz: However, despite being a lieutenant of US’ Special Forces. She’s vicious enough to perform 9 fatalities. She can shoot fire..with a kiss. Boomstick: HAHAH! What is it with these combatants we’ve been using and fatal kisses!? Not that I’m complaining but, wow. Wiz: She can rip opponents apart with Scissor Split, snap their neck with Airborne Blade, behead foes with a garrote wire or use her drones to brutally assassinate them. Boomstick: With cthis she’s been able to defeat and kill the likes of Cyrax, Mileena, Ermac and avenge her fallen comrade’s death by killing Kano. Wiz: But, Sonya has been imprisoned multiple times. And has been Hypnotized by Reptile into becoming the bride of Shao Kahn. Boomstick: What? Wiz: No, seriously. Boomstick: Well, guess Reptile would be perfect for managing a dating website. But there’s a reason she’s one of the first ever Mortal Kombat characters. Sonya Blade: Save him. I’ve got this son-of-a-bitch. Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Aright the combatants are set! Lets end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! DEATH BATTLE! (Location: Greenburg International Airport) (Bill is looking around seeing his fellow Survivors dead) Bill: I'll miss those son of a bitches. (While mourning over the death of is friends, Sonya walks behind him and taps is shoulder) Sonya: Sir, are you OK? Bill: (Surprised) STAY BACK!!! (He aims his Assault Rifle at Sonya) Sonya: Whoa! Hold your fire! (She pulls out her Kali Sticks) Bill: I don't want to fight but I don't know whether or not your immune, so if we must fight (He pulls up his Assault Rifle) so be it! FIGHT!!! (Bill fires his Assault rifle at Sonya, who dodges the bullets and comes at him with the Kindo sticks.and starts beating him with them) Bill: (Wooden sticks...really?) IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?! (Bill headbutts Sonya and kicks her to the ground and fires at her again, hitting her in the arm) Sonya: AH! Jesus! Bill: Better give up now while you have a chance to! (Sonya quickly deploys a drone and has it aim at Bill) Bill: I'm too old for this shit! (The drone unleashes its payload onto Bill, making a cloud of dust in it's wake) Sonya: That would've done it... (Her face goes froms victorious to disbelief as the smoke clears and see Bill, barely clinging to life, healing up) Sonya: Wha?! HOW?! Bill: I survived a lot more than this! (He sticks a pipe bomb in the drone, making it explode, takes an adrenlline shot, then runs) Sonya: Damn it! (She takes out her Wind Blades and tries to find Bill, wanting to finish him off) Bill: I'm over hear you peice of shit! (Sonya hears Bill,pulls out her knife, and runs toward him, stabbing him) Sonya: Gotcha now! (The smoke and fog clears to see that she stabbed a Smoker corpse in Bill's jacket) Sonya: Oh cmon! Bill: FIRE IN THE HOLE!!! (Bill throws a molotov at Sonya and hits the ground an the fire spreads around her due to the zombie corpses) Sonya: Aly-oop! (She flips over the fire and lands a few yards from Bill) Bill: HOW?! Sonya: Now you made me angry! (Sonya runs at Bill and topples him and lifts him with her legs, preparing her fatality move) Sonya: There's no escape for you now! (Bill knows there is a way out and knows he has the right tool to do it!) Bill: No, there is an escape! (Sonya starts squeezing Bill, but she doesn't know that he pulled out his Boomer Bile bomb) Bill: EAT THIS! (He throws the bile bomb at Sonya, blinding her and making her drop Bill) Sonya: AH! I'M COVERED IN SHIT!!! (Bill takes out his Magnum and goes toward a blinded Sonya, who is wildly swinging her Windblade and Kindo stick) Bill: Sorry about this... (He aims the gun at Sonya and shoots her head, killing her) Bill: Now for me to get my jacket, those defibs, and them K.O! (Bill gets his jacket and the defibs next to him while a Common starts eating Sonya's corpse) Results Boomstick: Oh Jesus, what happened?! Wiz: Although Sonya was younger and was more athletic than Bill, he lack of lethal weapons and lack of tactics gave Bill the edge. Boomstick: Bill's duribility is umbelevible! He has survived having cars thrown at him by Tanks and has survived being shreeded apart by Witches and Hunters Wiz: Sonya might have been fast enough to attempt 2 fatalitys, but Bill's versility is what gave him the edge. Boomstick: She might have been able to do it, but that goddamn Boomer bile changed everything Wiz: Sonys could've survived Bill's rifle shots, but she took more damage and tired as the battle went on Boomstick: Looks like Sonya was Left 4 Dead Wiz: The winner is Bill Overbeck Category:Hoppingclams343 Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:"Old vs Young" Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016